I Think I Can Do This
by SophieDevereauxtoo
Summary: This is a part of my Beverly/Seven series featuring Will and Deanna. Deanna is inspired by Beverly's new love to change her relationship with Will


Will watches from across the room as Deanna and Beverly argue. Beverly barks at Deanna and stalks away leaving Deanna just standing in the middle of the room. He goes to her. Gingerly he asks,

"Is she all right?"

She turns to him, worry all over her face. "No. I don't think so."

"She'll be OK Deanna. She's smart. And tough."

"I know. I just…" She shakes her head, not able to explain exactly what she's thinking.

"She didn't know Seven of Nine would be here? That's who that is, isn't it?"

Deanna nods. "Yeah. That's her. She didn't know. She's surprised. Confused. Jealous even."

"Understandable. If it helps, I was watching Seven of Nine while you and Beverly were talking. From the way she was staring at you, I think she feels the same about Beverly."

"I'm sorry Will but I think I'm a bit better at this than you are!" Deanna snaps at him.

"You're right. You are. I need a drink." He turns and walks away from her.

She comes up behind him as he stands at the bar. She puts her hand on his back.

"I'm sorry Will. I've been a bit on edge lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. Just a lot of things I'm trying to figure out."

He smiles. "I'm always here for you Dee. When you're ready."

"Thank you Will."

Will lifts his chin indicating Deanna should see something. She follows his gaze to see Beverly leave the reception room in a hurry. A few seconds behind her, Captain Janeway also leaves followed by Seven of Nine.

"Uh oh," Will says. "Do you need to go take care of that?"

Deanna thinks for a few seconds. "No. I think they need to work this out themselves." They both stare as Captain Picard also leaves the room. Will tries to pretend nothing of interest is happening in the hallway as he turns back to Deanna.

"So…does any of this figuring out have anything to do with Beverly?"

"It might."

"You're jealous too."

"What? Why would you say that?" she demands.

He stutters, "I..uhh…well you and she have been pretty close for a long time. She's not spending so much time now and uhh…"

"Say it Will!"

His cheeks are bright red and he can't meet her eyes. "Well…you know…there've been rumors. You know how those things are."

"Uh huh. And do you believe these rumors?"

"No! Of course not. Just, you know, at night, when you're lonely, sometimes you think of things like that…"

"Like what Will?" she grins at him.

Will decides no answer is best this time and he tries to change the subject, hoping she'll let the whole thing drop. She's not ready to let him off the hook.

"No. It's not that but maybe you're right about me being jealous. Not that they're together but that she's so happy about it. It's been radiating off of her for weeks and I guess maybe I'm feeling a little sorry for myself."

Will nods, not quite sure what to say. He gives her a sympathetic smile and she makes a decision.

"Why don't we get out of here? Go somewhere and talk."

As they walk into the corridor, Deanna is hit with a wave of emotion. She stumbles. Will grabs at her elbow to steady her.

"Are you OK?"

She blinks, trying to sort out what's going on. She feels anger, jealousy, protectiveness. It's hard to tell where it's all coming from. It's easier to block the strangers. Beverly and the Captain are more difficult. She leans into Will for support.

"I think so. Just get me out of here." He leads her away from the confusion in the hall. They end up in the living room of his quarters on the Enterprise. He goes to get himself a beer and Deanna a hot chocolate while she settles herself on his couch. She's been uncharacteristically quiet since the encounter on the station and he's concerned. He sits next to her and sips on his beer while he watches her warm her hands on her cup.

"I'm not very good at this kind of thing," he starts. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugs. "You're right about me being jealous." He decides now is not the time to tease her. He takes another sip of beer and waits. Finally she turns to him.

"Will, you know I love you. And I love what we have, what we've built over the last 8 years. I'm just not sure it's enough anymore," she says questioningly

He starts to panic. "Deanna…I…I don't…"

She puts her hand on his arm. "Don't worry. I'm not asking you for more. That's not what I want." He tries not to look too relieved. "All of this thing with Beverly, it's got me thinking, I want that in my life."

She's got him curious now. "What? A Borg?"

Deanna laughs and slaps playfully at his arm. "No. Sex."

"Oh."

"With you Will."

"Ohhhh…"

She laughs at him again. "I don't want to change the nature of our relationship. Just someone to wake up next to sometimes."

He leans close and brushes his lips against her cheek. "I understand. I miss the closeness we used to have. But Deanna, this will change things, if we do this. I can't predict how but it will change."

She thinks about that for a few seconds. "So you're saying no?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that we need to consider that it may bring us closer. Or it may push us apart."

"I understand. Closer isn't a bad thing. I think that, if we keep things in perspective, if we promise not to ask more than the other can give, we can handle it. I know I can at least."

"You know I've never stopped loving you. And you are still the sexiest woman I've ever seen. I will never stop wanting you. Can I keep it casual? I don't know. I think…I think I'd like to give it a try."

She tilts her head up with a smile and kisses him gently. "Yeah, I think I can do this," he whispers. He experimentally puts his hand on her thigh. The day before she would have removed it, now she pushes harder into the kiss and lays her hand on his chest. Will can feel the familiar warmth begin to spread. He stands and scoops Deanna into his arms. The look in her black eyes makes him shiver and he can't wait to see her on top of him.

He lays her on the bed and slowly undresses her, checking to make sure that this is what she really wants. She smiles up at him and slides her hand up his shirt. "I miss this Will. I miss us." As he lies down on top of her, he runs his hand down to her hip. She pushes him over and straddles him, pushing his shirt up. He helps her take it off then slides out of his pants. She looks at him with a sly smile. Will is a big man and proportionate. Deanna is slight and the thought of him inside her gives her a thrill. She grasps him firmly and he sucks in his breath. She slides forward along the back of him, wetting him. He reaches and pulls her down for a deep kiss while she gently rubs herself against him.

"My God Deanna," he whispers as she arranges herself on top. Slowly he pushes into her and she moans. She sits for a few seconds, adjusting to the feeling before she slowly starts to move. He reaches up with one hand to fondle her breast then lets his fingers drift down her stomach. He begins to touch her and she leans forward into his fingers, her hands landing on his chest. Her fingers tangle in his chest hair while they begin to move faster. She rises up and drops down hard, forcing him deeper. He can't contain himself any longer and comes with a groan. As he arches up into her, she clenches around him, the intensity of her orgasm taking her breath away. As she comes down, she falls forward onto him, burying her face into his neck while her body continues to shake. He slowly pulls his hand away and wraps her up. As her breathing slows, she rolls to the side, taking him with her. With a deep sigh, she wraps her arm around him and drifts off to sleep.

Will lies still for a few minutes, trying to sort his feelings. He's not entirely sure he can do this, not without wanting more than he knows Deanna is willing to give. With a sigh he lets his eyes close, enjoying the familiar feel of her body entwined with his. They can talk again in the morning.


End file.
